


Go Softly Now

by Raibean



Series: One Step at a Time [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alexei is a Hot Mess TM, Blow Jobs, Kent the Counselor, M/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibean/pseuds/Raibean
Summary: Kent wants to take care of Tater. And he does... in more ways than one.





	

The thing about Alexei is he never lets Kent take care of him. If he takes Kent's dick up his ass, he rides Kent. If Kent wants to give him a blowjob, Alexei fucks his face. Not that Kent is opposed to either of these things, as he enjoys a level of submission very frequently. But usually that submission includes taking care of his partner, focusing on  _ their _ orgasm.    
  
Alexei isn't letting him do that, and Kent misses it. The wildest part is, Kent knows how much Alexei craves it.    
  
After sex, Alexei is all soft touches. He lays his head on Kent's chest every time. When they cuddles, he's always the little spoon unless Kent asks to switch. He goes crazy when Kent plays with his hair or plants little kisses on his head and shoulders. Kent has never fucked someone who needs his attention so much yet denies it to himself.    
  
Alexei is a great lay. He always has something new to try, and Kent's too damn distractible to not follow where he leads. That's a large part of how they got here. But this? Kent wants this. He's a people-pleaser, to be sure, and he loves making his partners come apart beneath him. It made him feel useful.   
  
With Alexei, it's different. When he has sex with Alexei, Kent can feel him all over his body. The care and attention Alexei paid to him is soothing and exciting at the same time. It's like he can feel Alexei's enthusiasm for  _ him _ not just a great fuck.   
  
Kent craves that attention.  He and Alexei haven't come into this with any expectations of exclusivity, but Kent quickly found his other hookups lacking in the passion and affection Alexei gave him. Kent's used to (and even enjoys) mild humiliation at the hands of his partners. Being treated like another hole to fuck is exhilarating. He likes collecting orgasms the way he collects goals during games... which is part of what made Alexei's denial so frustrating.    
  
He wants to do this for Alexei. No, he wants  _ Alexei _ to trust  _ him _ to do this. He wants Alexei to say shit like "You were born to suck my cock" and "You're such a cockslut." He wants Alexei to let go, to get lost in the sensation that Kent brought him. 

 

So when Kent calls Alexei, he plans it for a holiday weekend when he knows they’ll both be free but not have any plans big enough they can’t blow off.

 

“Babe,” he said when Alexei picks up.

“Kent, you don’t usually call,” Alexei said. “Something wrong, or something right?”

“What if I visited you for the weekend?”

“I haven’t done grocery shopping,” Alexei said. “We order takeout, you stay in bed so delivery not see you.”

“Come on, Lyoshen’ka, when have I ever wanted to leave your bed?” Kent asks. “I’d play hockey wearing nothing but your sheets if I could.”

Alexei laughs. “One of these days, I chain you to bed. Make you wear my jersey.”

“Ugh,” Kent scoffs. “Never.”

“Text me your flight info. I’m picking you up.”

“Yes,  _ sir _ ,” Kent purrs into the phone.

“Don’t call me that,” Alexei said, but his voice is low in a way that convinces Kent he's definitely turned on by it.

 

The flight is shit, but Kent has yet to take a plane ride he actually enjoys. He spent most of it wondering if Alexei would find it incredibly hot if Kent starts talking to him in Russian, downloading Duolingo, trying to unlock the “Flirting” lesson on the tree, realizing it's basic shit like “Your eyes are beautiful”, then just looking up dirty Russian expressions on the internet and trying to find audio on RhinoSpike to imitate. He gives up when he realizes there were two verbs for everything and he has no idea which one to use when. Then he gets so mad he erases his search history and deletes DuoLingo off his phone. He pouts for about fifteen minutes before he downloads DuoLingo again.

 

Alexei meets him with donuts, as is his habit.

“We stop at drive through, get you real burger and shake,” Alexei promises.

“Or I could blow you right here in the parking lot.”

Alexei laughs. “For someone who want to stay in closet, you are big exhibitionist, no?”

“When I come out of the closet, people will know it’s me. When I’m in the closet, I’m just some hot nameless twink.”

“Kent, you never just anything.”

 

Alexei is right about the food anyway – Kent's irritable and a terrible lay when he's hungry, and doubly so after flights – so Kent let Alexei take him to whatever new drive through he's obsessed with. (Kent can’t understand his obsession with drive through food. He also can’t understand how a city like Providence can support so many. Alexei hasn’t taken Kent to a national chain yet. One time he took him through a residential alley, knocked on the window to an actual fucking house, and ordered Mexican food and a dimebag. They were the best tamales he had ever tasted.)

 

Kent has barely thrown away his shake cup when Alexei pulls him into a hug. He buries his face in Kent’s hair.

 

“I miss you,” he said.

Kent leans into the hug. “You need to come visit more often,” he said. “You’re getting morose, staying out here.”

“Maybe next time you are chaining me to bed,” Alexei jokes.

“Don’t tempt me,” Kent said.

 

He kisses Alexei. It's slow and deep, and he can feel Alexei burning under his hands. He grabs a fistful of Alexei’s shirt and led him to the bedroom. He shoves Alexei on the bed, then climbs on top of him to kiss him senseless. Alexei reaches for Kent’s ass and starts to sit up, but Kent pushes him back down.

 

“I wanna take care of you tonight.”

“Kent…”

“Lyoshen’ka.” Kent gave him a peck on the cheek. “You work so hard, babe. You think I don’t see it? How you help everyone else, how you’re always there for them? How you always give one hundred percent? Tonight you don’t have to give anything, Alyosha. Just lie back and enjoy the ride.”

 

Alexei nods, and Kent kisses him again. And gods, Kent would never do anything else if he didn't have to feed his cat once a day. He gave Alexei’s arm a light squeeze – bicep fetishes weren't weird, right? – before starting to undress him. 

 

He can feel Alexei start to shake at the light touches and scratches Kent gave on his chest and thighs. 

 

Kent kisses down his chest and doesn't hesitate to swipe his tongue down the length of Alexei’s cock. Alexei moans, and Kent immediately got hard. He licks the head and starts pumping his hand down the shaft. He gave a few flirtatious flicks of his tongue before he takes in Alexei’s entire cock, and Kent nearly orgasms from the sound Alexei makes. Damn, if it doesn't feel good to please him. 

 

“Kent,” Alexei begs with ragged breath, and Kent swallows as he comes. 

 

Alexei is shaking, and when Kent comes up to kiss him, he can see that Alexei is crying. 

 

“Babe, what's the matter?” Kent coos, stroking Alexei’s hair.

“I want you so much,” Alexei confesses. “I want give you everything. I want give everyone everything. But I feel so…”

“You feel pulled in every direction,” Kent said.

Alexei nods.

 

Kent laid next to Alexei and pulls him close. He knows how much Alexei loves being the little spoon.

 

“You deserve this,” Kent murmurs. “You deserve to get things without having to give something in return.”

 

And Kent resolves to give those things.

 

+++++

 

When Alexei came to practice on Tuesday, Snowy chirps him for missing Saturday’s party.

 

“How was your hot date?”

“Good. Didn't leave bed all weekend. How was your left hand?” Alexei responds.

Thirdy laughs. “Snowy, you just got  _ melted. _ ”

“Hook me up with her sister,” Snowy says, offering Alexei a fistbump.

Alexei returns the bump. “No, sister have standards.”

“Good thing your girl doesn't,” Snowy says.

Alexei laughs.

 

Marty comes in. “Dude, have you seen the hickey on Zimmerman’s neck? It's the size of a baseball!”

Snowy runs to the hall. “Yo, Zimmerman, you dating a vampire?”

“Undead the only ones who want him,” Alexei chirps.

Thirdy laughs. 

Alexei hums as he finishes putting on his skates.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Russian has "nicknames" and "pet names", which are longer forms of the nicknames, usually. Lyoshen'ka is the pet name for Alyosha, which is the nickname for Alexei.  
> 2\. The alley-way drive through is inspired by an actual house I lived in as a child. Our kitchen window faced the alley. As an adult, my dad told me that sometimes people would stop and try to order food... or drugs (and one time, construction work).  
> 3\. My phone auto-corrected "Thirdy" to "Thirst" and isn't that the fuckin' truth.


End file.
